


Ship from Home

by peopleareicebergs



Series: Star Wars Song Parodies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Song Parody, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleareicebergs/pseuds/peopleareicebergs
Summary: A Luke/Mara parody of Fifth Harmony's "Work from Home," set shortly after they get together in a universe where that happens not too long after TLC.





	

If you'd like to remind yourself of the tune and real lyrics - or if you just want to take a few minutes to jam to a ridiculously catchy song - [go for it.](https://youtu.be/5GL9JoH4Sws)

 

"Ship from Home"

[Luke]  
Senses going haywire  
Filled with such desire  
Got Jedi patience and focus but this still feels dire

You just got back and now you're once more leaving  
I'm wond'ring when we'll have time for some good interweaving

I know you're a big-time liaison  
But I wish we could just liaise  
'Cause if you got a little time off  
Baby, I'd get you off for days

You don't gotta board that ship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship  
You got colleagues who can ship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship  
You don't need another trip, trip, trip, trip, trip, trip, trip  
Just need our relationship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship, ship

Ship with me alone, oh oh, oh oh  
Got some skills to hone, oh oh, oh oh

Let's do a little training  
Might find it kinda draining  
Go on an intense mission, muscles will be straining

We won't get sold out, but can you hold out  
No barriers in between us, not even your holdout

I know Karrde values all your talents  
But there are some he doesn't know  
And you don't want them to get rusty  
Keep lubricated down below

You don't gotta make this trade, trade, trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
We got goods that we can trade, trade, trade, trade, trade, trade, trade  
Sure it's good when you get paid, paid, paid, paid, paid, paid, paid  
But my favorite pay is Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade

We'll smuggle in style, oh oh, oh oh  
I'll make it worth your while, oh oh, oh oh

[Mara]  
You're gonna call Karrde?  
Tell him I'm not there 'cause you're too hard?  
Take me off the job like it's no big deal  
Give up cash for all your feels

Farmboy, my job's kriffin’ sweet  
It's got all the rest beat  
Credits buy freedom, but  
I suppose you're a credit to me

Oh, I don't know, somehow you  
Make me wanna break my rules  
So how 'bout you come too  
Crew might judge, but who cares  
I'll still sell all our wares  
And do overtime in our cabin

Yeah I gotta make this deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal  
But you'll find a way to deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal  
[Luke]  
You have got yourself a deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal, deal  
Can't wait for my nightly meal, meal, meal, meal, meal, meal, meal

[Mara]  
Gotta work my lace, oh oh, oh oh  
[Luke]  
All through hyperspace, oh oh, oh oh  
Your ship might get debased  
[Mara]  
Yeah, if you can match my pace


End file.
